Gaki Toleration
by C.T Saiyukily Twisted
Summary: Just a short little 39 ficcie that popped into my head in the middle of the night while listening to my grandmother snore.Title more or less says all.One-shot.


Warning: Shounen-ai and level of stupidity.

Disclaimer: The day I own Saiyuki is the day men turn into women.

Gaki Toleration 

Our dear Sanzo-sama was exhausted.

Come on. Sympathize with him. It was a long day that consisted of these few words being said over and over again:

_Oi, bakasaru!_

_Who are you calling bakasaru, you ero kappa!!_

_URUSAI!!!_

All in all it was pretty amazing how the hot-headed Sanzo managed to keep his almighty Genjo Sanzo Houshi brain from exploding. He sometimes envied Hakkai, who could still smile and comment casually on the weather and such with a bunch of _gakis_ squabbling over trivial matters in the back. He sometimes considered whether Hakkai was an alien with unlimited tolerance for idiots shipped in from another planet, not a normal human being with a temper.

Not to mention that, whenever he was raised his voice at them; he looked at Goku and immediately regretted yelling at him (But this does not go for a certain insolent red-head). More or less it was like a routine, which went like this:

YELL 

_whimper_

regret

YELL 

_whimper_

regret

_Damned gaki._

_Damn that stupid gaki for causing so much regret and pain._

Now he regretted calling Goku a stupid _gaki_. Shit.

_I hate gakis._



The Sanzo-ikkou finally reached a town, much to everyone's  especially Sanzo's  relief. The inn had only two rooms left, which meant Gojyo went with Goku as usual,

and Sanzo went with

_Hey. Where the heck is Hakkai?!?_

" Huh? Hakkai? Didn't you see, Sanzo? That kappa took the key for one of the rooms and pulled Hakkai in with him. He said ' **I'm **rooming in with Hakkai this time and not even that stupid bouzu is not going to separate us.' He also said

Uhh…Sanzo? Sanzo? Are you alright??"_oo;; He's getting that pissy-looking face again…_

_Damn that kappa. Damn him…How could he take away the only considerably peaceful companion in this whole messed-u team?!? Does he expect me to room in with that gaki?? Does he want me to die of regret?!? I am so getting Hakkai back and_

" Uhhh…Sanzo, they locked the door."

_**click**_

" Eeep!! Sanzo!! I don't think it's a good idea to shoot down the door! You could attract unnecessary attention…_And you could kill Hakkai and Gojyo by mistake…_Sanzo?"

Breathe in breathe out yes easy easy I AM FUCKING GOING TO KILL THAT KAPPA THE NEXT DAY inhale exhale inhale exhale calm down…

"Ne, Sanzo…Let's go back to the room now…I'm tired."

And Sanzo remembered, so was he.



The evening passed without the expected trouble. Goku went to sleep immediately after the sun set while Sanzo was reading the newspaper. He soon settled down to go to sleep. He would have fallen asleep immediately if it weren't for the LOUD, DRONING, MONOTONOUS SOUNDS, which were called SNORES, that came from Goku's mouth.

Don't hit him, please don't. You'll only regret it later, Sanzo said to himself. Unfortunately for him his conscience betrayed him and he whacked the little snoring saru awake.

" Itai!! Sanzo, why'd you go and do that for?!?" Goku pouted angrily.

" Urusai. You were noisy. Now shut up and go to sleep and DON'T snore. If you do, I'll stuff a towel into your mouth and pray that you will choke."

" No…I won't sleep." He jutted out his lower lip even more.

"…What did you say??"

" I said I won't go back to sleep!"

Sanzo felt anger build up steadily inside him. All of the anger dissipated when Goku's face was suddenly inches away from his own and he said cheekily " I'll only go back to sleep only if you kiss me." The pout was suddenly replaced with a teasing smile and a hint of blush crept to the adorable face.

Wha

Sanzo could have whacked him, smash him or smack him silly. But he couldn't.

"Ch'. Fine only if you go back to sleep and stop you snores."

Goku's eyes immediately sparkled with happiness, and the next moment their lips were crushed together. Sanzo pushed his tongue slowly into Goku's mouth, memorizing every curve, contour, twist and turns of his pet's mouth. Goku didn't do anything to hide his eagerness as he slid his tongue over his, savoring the tobacco taste, the heat of the moment, everything.

Goku soon fell asleep later, purring softly like a little kitten, snores miraculously stopped.

A hint of a smile tugged at Sanzo's lips, while he reconsidered his past thoughts.

I still hate gakis, but I think I'll make an exception for this one.

Owari

A/N: Well, there you have it, my first little ficcie. It is kinda short, but I thought of it in the middle of the night at 11.35 p.m listening to my grandmother's snoring when I was supposed to be asleep. I got the idea for this from my grandmother's snoring. Weird, isn't it? If my life gets more interesting, I might do a story. Until then, I'll stick to reading stories.


End file.
